Power Rangers: Pandora's Revenge
by SecretAgentPink
Summary: Pandora's box, which was opened, held some of the most vicious villains that Ancient times had ever seen. Now in the present, the villains have resurfaced, and Pandora puts together a team of Power Rangers with the powers of the Greek Gods to fight them.
1. The Beginning: Part 1

**Authors Note: Though I wish I did, I do not own the concept of the Power Rangers, and I don't own the Greek Mythology aspect of the story. I only own the characters and villains of my creation. **

**Also, though this may start out like MMPR did, and though it may share some similarities, I do not intend for this to be based off of it. **

* * *

_The alarms were all going off at once on Olympus._

_Pandora scurried around, attempting to see what the problem was, hoping it wasn't anything too serious._  
_As she gazed around at the sensors and the causes behind them, she was losing hope._

_An uprising was beginning around her, and if she didn't do something about it, the world could be destroyed._

_The fate of the world was now in her hands._  
_And she knew she couldn't save it alone._

_Pandora went over to the glass case in the middle of the room, and opened it, revealing a shiny red button._  
_Her palm slammed down on the plastic._

_It was time._

* * *

Nathan Warner walked into the Youth Center with an angry look on his face. He walked over to the punching bag in the corner, wrapped his hands, slipped on his red gloves, and began to punch the bag ferociously. It wasn't until halfway through his workout that he noticed that his best friend Frankie Green had come over, and was watching him. Nathan stopped punching, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of the glove. "Hey. What's up?" Nathan said, taking a sip of his water. Boxing was something that had always calmed his mood and it was an activity that forced him to think. Frankie leaned up against the wall, running a hand through his wet black hair, as he just went for a swim a while ago.

"Nothing. What's got you all worked up?" Frankie asked, guessing that Nathan was mad by looking at the tall blonde boy's tense features. Nathan sighed and took off his gloves, throwing them into his bag, still angry.

"I didn't do very well on Mrs. Manning's history test." He replied, unwrapping his hands, tossing the bundle into his bag as well. "I needed to do well on that test, so I could bump up my grade." Nathan sighed, and sat down on the bench next to the punching bags. Frankie sat down next to him.

"Sorry bro, that sucks. Anything I can do?" Frankie asked, draping his towel around his neck to prevent his wet hair getting water on his shirt. Nathan shrugged.

"I don't think so. I just think I need a tutor." Nathan stated. Frankie then got an idea, and his excitement showed on his face.

"Caleb could tutor you! He's really smart, right?" Frankie suggested. Nathan nodded in agreement. Frankie gazed around the Youth Center, looking to see if Caleb was there. He found him sitting at one of the Computers, doing his English essay. "Caleb! Come over here!" Frankie called to him, Caleb turning as he heard his name. The three boys had been friends ever since they could remember, and they intended to all graduate together. Caleb made his way over and placed the pencil he was holding behind his ear. As soon as he came up to them, Frankie fist bumped the darker skinned boy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Caleb asked, as he smiled brightly.

"Long story short, Nathan needs a History tutor. Can you do it?" Frankie asked, pointing to Nathan, who looked mortified. Caleb nodded in agreement and turned to Nathan.

"It's no problem really. Your over at my house almost every weekend, so we can cut out playing video games and instead we can study. Done." Caleb stated, patting Nathan on the back assuringly. Nathan sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Caleb, you're the best." Nathan replied with a grin.

* * *

_The button Pandora pressed turned off all the alarms and made a box covered in Ancient Greek writing come up from the floor._

_Still keeping an eye on the monitors, Pandora walked over and grabbed the small box and placed it on the table in the middle of the room._

_She kept it locked, and focused instead on the maps of the Earth. They were tracking where the attacks would be based. _

_The three satellites pinpointed the location with a Red arrow._

_Ridgeview Valley, California._

* * *

Before he could say anything else, the door to the Youth Center flung open, revealing their other friend Dalton, taking off his motorcycle helmet. Dalton ran a hand through his curly brown hair, and winked at a group of girls standing by the balance beam. He sauntered over to his friends and smirked.

"Don't I know how to make an entrance?" He complimented himself with a laugh. Nathan rolled his eyes, but eventually nodded in agreement.

"Where were you this morning? You missed Chemistry, so I had to be partners with Anna Reese. Do you know how creepy she is?" Caleb said, shuddering at the memory of her stare, which felt like she was looking into his soul. Dalton tried not to laugh.

"Sorry Caleb, but I had other plans. I was giving a new student a tour. I don't know why they chose me to give the tour, but I'm glad they did, because she was very attractive. There she is over there by the vending machine." Dalton pointed the red head out, who was buying a soda. "Her name's Autumn. She went to a Private School before, but now she goes to Ridgeview with us." Frankie grinned as Dalton finished.

"Autumn!" Frankie grabbed her attention and waved, as she happily waved back. The rest of the boys thought he was crazy for just calling out her name randomly, but he began to explain before anyone could criticize him. "Autumn and I go way back. Our parents have been friends since college, so we've known each other since we were born. She's the sweetest thing." He explained. The guys watched as she started to walk over and ran into Frankie's open arms. He smiled as he released her from the embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were visiting Ridgeview today?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Autumn shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought I may have embarrassed you, being the 'new girl' and all." She informed him, placing her small hands on her hips. Frankie sighed.

"How would you embarrass me? Give me one example." He said, looking down at her. Autumn pondered this for a moment, trying to think of a response.

"Well I could've..." She started, but then noticed the guys looking at her. She looked up at Frankie. "You didn't tell me we had an audience." Autumn took her hands off her hips and blushed slightly, a little embarrassed herself.

"Well sorry. Let me introduce you." Frankie changed the subject, and turned towards his friends. "Guys this is Autumn. Autumn, I hear you already met Dalton, that's Caleb, and next to you is Nathan." He stated, pointing out each of his friends.

"Great to see you again, Autumn. I think your going to like it here." Dalton said with a welcoming smile.

* * *

_Pandora sighed as the movements around Ridgeview Valley were growing. _

_"Sorry guys, but things are about to get a bit bumpy for a few seconds." She said, pretending she was talking to the town. _

_Pandora's eyes darted to the box that was still on the table, but her gaze returned to the monitors after a few seconds._

* * *

Autumn smiled graciously, but her smile faded as the ground began to shake vigorously underneath them, as it didn't feel like any other earthquake she had experienced before. She lost her balance, and fell over, but when she expected to fall onto the tiled floor, she was stopped mid-fall by a pair of strong arms. Nathan helped Autumn up as the group of them moved underneath a table. Chaos was ensuing around them, as people were screaming and running to find cover before things started falling. A few seconds later, the shaking just stopped, which never happened in an actual earthquake. The entire Youth Center seemed still again.

"Is everyone okay?" Caleb asked the group. Everyone nodded, still a little thrown off by what had just happened. Autumn turned to Nathan.

"Thanks for catching me. I kind of lost my footing there." She said meekly. Nathan smiled, and helped her out from underneath the table.

"No problem." He replied simply. Movement started around the Youth Center again, as people went back to what they were doing before the 'earthquake'.

* * *

_Pandora sighed of relief as she saw that the ground movements on Earth didn't cause as much damage as she thought it would. _

_But now evil was resurfaced back on the planet, the 'earthquake' being the many villains coming up from underground. _

_All Pandora had to do now was put them back into the box she opened a millennia ago. _

_She ran over to the box on the table and flung it open, revealing five rings, each glowing with a different aura. _

_The only challenge now would be to find the right people to harness their power. _

* * *

**Alright!  
****That's Chapter One! **

**If y'all enjoyed reading that, please review and tell me if you liked it!  
****Stay tuned for the next chapter...  
Thank you for reading!**

**-SecretAgentPink **


	2. The Beginning: Part 2

_Pandora sat in the Olympus Command Center, and started pushing buttons._

_It was time to call upon the new rangers. The earth's new saviors._

_After finishing a sequence of buttons, she sat back in her seat, and sighed, waiting for them to arrive._

* * *

Nathan had left the Youth Center right after the 'earthquake' had happened. It had made him wonder what actually had occurred. California 'quakes always lasted longer than that, so he knew it couldn't be real. Maybe his superstitious Grandmother was right, and God did that to punish them for their sins. He turned right on his street, stepping on each crack in the side walk just to prove he wasn't becoming superstitious.

Suddenly, he felt different. It was like something was pulling him upwards, but all his weight was still on the ground. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at himself.

His feet and legs were engulfed in a red light, and his upper body became covered in it as well.

Before he could even process what was happening, he disappeared.

* * *

Caleb walked back to the computer, and sat down in the plush black chair. He clicked the search bar, and typed in 'California Earthquake'. The results popped up, and none showed any evidence that the shaking Ridgeview Valley felt was an actual earthquake.

"That's weird..." He remarked to himself. Closing down the browser, Caleb collected his things and headed towards the door, wanting to start his journey home. Right as he stepped outside, his shoelace became untied, so he bent down to tie it. As he looked around him, the pavement seemed to be glowing a yellow color. He tried to stand up again, but he was frozen in the bright yellow light.

The only sign that showed that he was there before was his backpack, which was still sitting on the ground.

* * *

Frankie had offered to give Autumn a ride home, as they lived relatively close to each other. As they hopped into the car, the ignition wouldn't start. Frankie angrily pounded on the dashboard.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. Autumn placed her hand over his mouth.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, referring to a light buzzing noise in the air. Frankie nodded, and then gasped when he looked over at Autumn.

"Do you see that?" Frankie replied, pointing to her arm, which was covered in a baby pink light. Autumn looked over at Frankie, and saw his body being covered by a blue light. She tried to say something to him before they were both fully engulfed in the light, but it was too late.

They had vanished into thin air.

* * *

Dalton was riding down the street on his motorcycle, and he pulled into his driveway.

As he did, he parked his bike in the garage, and then walked back to grab the newspaper. As he bent down to grab it, he saw his hand was glowing. Not because of the sun, but for some other reason. And it was glowing florescent green. He shook his hand to try to get the green light off, but it soon covered his entire body.

"What's happening to me?" He cried, slightly confused.

In a flash of light, he was gone, his helmet dropping to the ground, the plastic cracking.

* * *

The five teenagers were teleported to Olympus, and landed on the floor in a large jumble. Groaning and grumbling, they all eventually noticed their surroundings. Chris was the first to stand up, followed by Damon, Nathan, and then Frankie.

"What happened?" Autumn said, placing a hand on her head, which was throbbing a little bit. Damon pulled her up from the tiled floor and shook his head, not knowing what happened either. Frankie looked around with a puzzled expression on his face.

"The real question is, where are we?" He asked the other teens, who all didn't have an answer.

"I can answer that." replied a voice that bounced off the walls. A woman spun around in her chair, her long brown hair with red undertones flowing over one shoulder. She looked like she was in her twenties, but still had a youthful glow to her features. She was wearing a white grecian style dress, and had a wreath of flowers in her hair. "You are on Olympus, sanctuary and home of the Greek Gods. I, Pandora have summoned you here to ask for your help." The teens thought about what Pandora had just said carefully.

"You're Pandora? Like the woman who opened the box, Pandora?" Dalton asked with his eyebrows raised. Autumn followed up as well.

"You need our help? But you're technically a god, right? Can't you solve this problem of yours without us?" She asked Pandora, and the others nodded in agreement. Pandora noted the question and continued, answering it in her speech.

"I'm afraid I cannot solve this on my own my dear. And yes, I am the Pandora who opened the box. That is the problem. Millennia ago I opened that box, which released some of the most powerful evil the earth had ever seen. Today, that earthquake you felt was the evil rising again from the depths of the earth. If we don't stop them soon, the world could be destroyed. I have asked you mortals to come and assist me in this quest, because I cannot fight the evil. Only the powers of the true gods can." Pandora explained, walking closer to the group of teens.

"But we're not gods. How are we supposed to help if we have no powers?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Pandora nodded.

"Though you may not be gods, you have the ability to inherit a certain gods traits. I have chosen each of you for a specific reason, as you have some of the traits the powerful Greek Gods have." Pandora walked over to the box on the table, revealing five golden rings, each with a different colored gem. "Each of these rings encase a single god's gift. Whether it be what they are known for, or the power they hold inside of them. These rings will give you power beyond imagination, and will be the key to your battle armor, and will help you morph into the heroes you truly are." The teens looked at each other and smiled. They all had interest in saving humanity. Frankie gasped.

"Are you saying were basically Power Rangers?" Frankie asked, the thought of being a superhero making him very excited.

"Indeed I am, Francisco." Pandora replied, watching Frankie's face go white as she said his full name.

"Wait, how do you know my name?!" He questioned her. Pandora laughed.

"I know all of your names. Nathaniel, Francisco, Caleb, Dalton, and Autumn, I have called you all to help me quell the power of the evil creatures and monsters that escaped from my box. Do you except this quest, that will not only change your lives, but could possibly save the fate of this earth?" Pandora asked them, motioning to the rings. Frankie was the first to speak.

"I'm in." He said, snatching the blue ring. Caleb stepped forward.

"Me too." He nimbly took the yellow ring from the box. Dalton smirked and grabbed the green ring.

"I was born to do this." He winked at Pandora and slid the ring onto his finger. Autumn shyly stepped forward.

"I'm up for the challenge." She grinned, carefully picking up the pink ring that she had her eye on from the start. Nathan was the last to speak. Looking and seeing the red ring in the box, he slowly placed it in his hand.

"I won't let you down." He said to Pandora and then stepped back next to Frankie, who nudged him. Pandora beamed.

"Then from this day forth, you all shall be known as the next generation of the Power Rangers. Each of you now holds a power that when used together, can change the fate of this world. I trust you all will use the power wisely." The new rangers smiled, and looked to each other, now knowing they were about to embark on the craziest ride of their lives.

* * *

**There's chapter two! Sorry it took so long to upload! Please review! **


End file.
